Eternal Snow
by Yozora SilverFlower
Summary: Songfic...The song is Eternal Snow in Full Moon wo Sagashite... Its on Syaoran's musings... Love it? Hate it? Review to tell me why! Hora! I got a surname... Formally known as Mihana...


Takuto: (Reading from a script) MiHana-hime claims that she does not own anything here and that she wants both Syaoran and me for her birthday which falls on the 22 Aug... Wait-A-mIN... Syaoran and mE?

MiHana: That's right. I want YOU TOO!

(MiHana goes glomp-happy)

Syaoran: I guess its up to me again... This story is about my feelings for Sakura and to me, ITS CRAP! (blushing rapidly)

MiHana: Aww...I guess I was right about your feelings...

Meiling: You better confess soon, or else I will kill you!

Mihana: Yuppzs... This was set before he confessed... (Gets together with Meiling & Tomoyoand starts to gossip)

Syaoran: Yikes... I better run away before they come up with any plans...

Tomoyo: Ohohohohohohoho

(Mihana & Meiling grinning evilly behind her)

_

* * *

_

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?_

_Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

_I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?_

_Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or_

_Will you notice it_

_Even though I've never said anything_

**Do you notice my love for you?  
I try to hide it.  
That day on the swings, the day you confessed to Yukito that you love him, you cried like your heart was going to break.  
It was that day that I truly realized how much I love you.**

_Yuki no youni Tada shizukani_

_Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_Like snow, but quietly_

_It continues to pile up_

**This love for you, its piles up.  
I didn't know that anybody can love this much.  
But then again, its you, Kinomoto Sakura.  
It's easy to love you this much.**

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Namida tomaranai_

_Konnan ja Kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my tears won't stop_

_Therefore, I should be free of you_

**I love you so much, will you ever notice?  
I just die when I see you smilling at Yukito,  
I want you to smile like that for me.  
Just the thought that you might reject me brings tears to my eyes.**

_Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?_

_Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta_

_Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de_

_Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?_

_How long will I keep thinking of you?_

_My sigh makes the window glass fog up_

_Now, a burning candle_

_Can't melt my shaking heart anymore?_

**Will I love you forever? Will this heart ever stop beating with love for you?**

_Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

_Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

_Samukunai youni to_

_I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi_

_Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)_

_Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo_

_Hold me tight, strong enough to break me_

_If we meet in a biting cold blizzard_

_I won't feel cold, and_

_I miss you everytime I think of you_

_This scarf that I knit for you_

_I'm holding it alone tonight_

**I don't want you to ever leave my sight,  
I want to protect you forever.  
I never want to be away from your smile,  
The smile that radiates warmth and love.  
You make me forget the cold and feel the warmth in winter.**

_Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

_Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?_

_If there were an eternally falling snow_

_This feeling I have for you, could I hide it?_

**I can't hide this love for you.  
This love for you, why can't you see it?**

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_I love you Mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo_

_Hold me tight if I think like this_

_I didn't want to know_

_What it was like to fall in love with someone_

_I love you; my chest fills up_

_I want to cry out to the winter sky_

_I want to see you now_

**I never knew what it was like to fall in love with someone. You showed me that.  
This love for you, I want to shout it out for everyone to hear,  
I want you to know.**

"What does snow turn into when it melts?"

"It turns into water"

"No, silly, it turns into spring!" ( - Kana to Hatori in Fruits Basket)

**You, Sakura, are my spring.  
The sunshine which beams though the clouds.

* * *

**

MiHana: By the way, did you know that people in HongKong don't actually speak mandarin? They speak cantonese, which is a dialect... Kind of like a sub-language of mandarin.


End file.
